


Birthday Cake

by Zighana



Series: Oscar's Girlfriend [1]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: (somewhat) established relationship, Birthday Cake, Black Female Original Characters, Chubby Girls Having Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Food Kink, Shameless Smut, plus-size love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Because there's nothing better than birthday cake.Takes place after "Chapter Ten"





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smut involving Oscar and this will be a series of smutty one-shots between him and his girlfriend to keep me occupied over how SHOOKETH I am over the season finale. I'm soooo pissed that I binge-watched it and then learn I gotta wait a long time to know what the fuck happened to Ruby. 
> 
> My heart can't take it, and there's a scarcity of Oscar Diaz fanfiction, so here's this smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Happy birthday!" A cheery voice snaps Oscar out of his daze. She smiles at him, hands displaying a white and red cake with a ghost painted on with thick black frosting.

"My birthday was last week." Oscar says. Her smile leaves, leaving her face glaring at him with her left eye twitching, a facial tick that Oscar knows means she's irritated.

"First of all, you don't have to be an asshole. You know I remember your birthday. This is the first birthday we've celebrated that isn't behind a thick plexi-glass." She says, turning her back to him to put the cake back on the table. Oscar's eyes flickers up to the banner with the words, "Happy Birthday/Welcome Back, Spooky!" in painstakingly delicate font and airbrushed.

Art school had been good to her; she's already learning color theory.

"Hey," He wraps his arms around her, moving a chunky braid to the side to kiss at her neck.

"I appreciate it. You went all out with the banner." 

She turns to face him and gives him a chaste kiss. Before the kiss deepens she pulls away. 

"I even made the cake. I can't cook worth a damn and had to beg Moms to show me how to make this." She swipes her finger against the frosting, taking off a well-piped star with it.

"Taste it." She offers.

He smirks and licks it off, maintaining eye contact.

"Whipped cream frosting." He surmises. She nods.

"The batter's chocolate. I know how much you love chocolate." 

"Ha-ha." Oscar deadpans, swatting her on the ass and grabbing her hips from behind.

"How much time we got alone?" 

"Few hours."

"Then we should enjoy it before we never get this time again."

"Baby..." her breath hitches when he starts kissing and sucking on the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. His hands slide under her skirt, stroking the smooth copper skin he hadn't have access to in four years.

"Have you been fucking other men?" He asks. 

"No." She answers.

"Sure? I've been gone for four years. If you fucked someone else, I won't get mad-" 

She slams her lips against his, pulling on his wife beater closer to her. She slips her tongue into his mouth and he almost let a moan escape. Almost.

"I've been celibate," She pants out, "ever since you been away. The money I spent on batteries alone could buy me a house in the Hills."

She guides his hands to grab her ass before unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of his pants. She tries to grab for the zipper of his pants but he stops her.

"Get on the table."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" 

That did the trick.

She sits on the table and leans back, the peek of her red panties from that tight black skirt gives him thoughts. 

His hands grab a handful of the cake, the frosting and batter that squeezed out plopping on the floor.

"Hey! What the fu-"

"Shut up and open your mouth."

She does. Oscar puts two cake-filled fingers in her mouth, pumping them slowly to feel the sensations of her tongue and cheeks rubbing against her fingers. Fuck he missed that mouth. She takes the hint and bobs her head to the fingers, sucking off the frosting and cake off his fingers with a low moan. When his first set of fingers are licked clean, she sucks his ring and pinky finger in, swiping her tongue to catch whatever cake she could reach on the way down.

Oscar's pants tighten; he shudders in a breath at what he's seeing. 

She makes a show, moaning and sucking whatever she could reach. She opens his palm and flattens her tongue and drags it lazily against it.

She never lost eye contact.

"Take off your clothes. Now." He commands. She doesn't even flinch, unbuttoning her blouse and unhooking her bra. He sees those big, luscious breasts that matches that big, luscious body and bites back his lust. Twirling her finger around the lace cord that holds her skirt together, she winks before yanking the cord loose and the skirt falls into a heap of cheap fabric passing itself off as leather and those red panties are the last thing remaining. She spreads her legs wide, the red panties dampening in the middle, a bulls-eye of where he wants to put his face first. 

"Goddamn." He says. His dick is straining against his pants, pre-cum leaking through. He's so hard it hurts.

Her thumbs hook into those panties and in a smooth swoop they're off of her and are twirling in her manicured finger, almost mocking him. 

"You want these?" She teases. She tosses to them and he catches them, cramming them into his pocket.

"Lay down and spread your legs." He grits out. She nods to the cake.

"What about the cake? My big ass is gonna knock it over if I spread 'em."

"Think I give a fuck?" Oscar says, swiping the cake and holding it. She lays back, her knees falling to either side of the table. His prize is exposed, glistening from the sunlight peeking through the blinds. Oscar moves to the kitchen stove and places the cake there before going back to her, squatting on his knees and keeping her legs spread with his caked hand. His un-caked finger strokes those folds, listening to her sharp intake of breath. He moves from her folds to her clit, circling it with the pad of her thumb. He plays with her clit, her thighs quivering and her moans getting louder. He dips his fingers back into her folds and enters with his mouth claiming her clit.

"Fuck," she yells out. She tries to grab at his newly shaved head and goes for clawing at his scalp, her moans turn into soft mewls when he flits his tongue back and forth against her spot while his fingers crook and stroke her g-spot. His tongue circles her clit before giving it a soft suck, his fingers no longer crooking but thrusting into her hard and slow. He gains momentum, speeding up his strokes before he hears the tell-tale signs of her reaching her orgasm. 

"I'm cumming, Daddy. I'm cumming!" She warns. 

He continues his actions and within minutes she cums, bucking and straining to push his head and fingers away from her but it's futile. Oscar slows down but is still milking her until she's begging in tears for him to please, _please_ , stop.

He raises up to face her with a grin.

"All these years and I can still make you cum without trying." he muses.

She runs her fingers through her braids, her breasts glowing in sweat as she tries to gain her breathing. 

"What about you?" She asks.

"Stay there." He orders. He walks down the hallway to the room on the right, opening the door. He's greeted by a vanity dresser with photos tucked away in the mirror. He opens the top dresser, sifting through the panties, bras, and assortment of sex toys (three of which he plans on trying on her in the future) and finds what he's looking for, hiding in a Hello Kitty treasure box.

He comes out to find her leaning on her elbows, eyeing him. 

He opens the box, plucks a condom, and tosses it to her.

He unzips his pants, stroking himself through the boxers.

"Are we really doing this...here?" She asks. 

"That's up to you." he answers.

"I was thinking somewhere...where we won't risk breaking the table. Like last time...?"

He laughs and takes her hand.

The two walk down the hallway; they barely made six steps before he slams her back against the hallway wall, kissing her hard, tongue snaking into her mouth while his hand grabs her throat. She lets out a gasp of surprise when he rubs his dick against her belly, he grabs her leg and wrapping it around his hip. 

"We can do it right here up against this wall." he growls against her neck. That eggs her on; she reaches down between them stroking his dick. His breath catches in his throat that he masks with extra force.

"Put it on." he says. She tears the condom wrapper, puts the condom in her mouth and sinks down to her knees, clutching his dick in her hand. Her mouth feels amazing around his dick, sucking as the condom is applied. When her nose nuzzles against the base of his dick he almost cums right there. She pulls off and gives him a triumphant look.

He doesn't bother giving her a response.

Throwing her leg around his hip, he slides in with ease. A soft moan escapes him and he's at that point of not giving a fuck.

She growls low in her throat, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"I miss this dick." She breathes out.

Oscar gives her hard deep strokes, hitting that spot that makes both of them hiss and sigh.

"I miss this pussy." He answers, picking up the pace.

It's been too long since they'd fucked, too long since he got this sort of release that doesn't involve his hand in a 4x8 cell. He finds his hand wrapped around her throat and feels his dick twitch when her eyes roll into the back of her head and she grins.

Daddy's Little Freak.

She's bouncing against him, barely making out words as she chants, "Daddy, oh Daddy!" like a mantra. Oscar bites into her shoulder, hand grabbing and pulling at her braids with such force they almost come out. Her head tilts back, bobbing against the wall as her walls tighten around his dick in a vice grip. 

"Oh, shit," he hisses.

"I'm gonna cum soon, baby-girl." He tells her. 

"Talk to me," She answers, "Talk nasty to me."

"You my lil' cumslut. My fucking bitch. You love this dick, don't you? Huh?" He barks. She nods her head and was met with a slap to the face.

"I wanna hear you say it, bitch. Do you love Daddy's dick or not?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

He swats her ass.

"Yes Daddy what?"

"Yes, Daddy, I love this dick!"

"That's my girl." He says against her neck. He nips her neck, his thrusts are becoming more sporadic and hurried, his orgasm around the corner.

"I'm bout to cum. You want Daddy to cum?"

"Yes, Daddy!" 

"Come on, babygirl, I can't do all the work." 

She leans in and bites his neck, sucking on the flesh so hard he knows it's going to leave a mark.

"Oh, fuck! Shit... _Cleo_!" He grits out.

He gives three hard strokes and he cums, falling slack against hers and sliding out of her, condom still intact.

"Some birthday party, huh?" She asks, gaining her breath. Oscar smiles and kisses her.

Before they could enjoy the afterglow, the tell-tale noise of his phone rings.

"Don't." She pleads.

"I gotta take this." He says, kissing her shoulder. 

After digging through his pocket, he answers.

"Yeah?" He begins.

_"Ruby got shot. Latrelle is behind it."_

Click.

"Who was that?" Her voice floats in to the deafening white noise taking over. Oscar pays her no mind, throwing on his clothes with a cigarette crammed into his mouth. 

"Baby...what's wrong...Baby... _Oscar_ , talk to me..."

 _"Shut. Up."_ He says.

Silence. 

She holds his t-shirt in her hands, her face devoid of emotion. She tosses the shirt at him. 

"Get out." She says.

He nods his head, lighting up his smoke and making his way out the door. 

When he steps out into the sunshine, a part of him wants to turn around, wants to explain-

The door slams shut.

The clear sound of the door locking makes him shake his head and walk to the car, thumbing the panties in his pocket.

She'll get over it.

He got bigger shit to deal with.


End file.
